


bros for life

by huskiice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huskiice/pseuds/huskiice
Summary: The first thing Kuroo noticed about the male was his hair. Spiky white-grey hair with black streaks, done up in a manner that reminded Kuroo of a horned owl. And though spiked up, his hair looked so soft and Kuroo would do anything to run his hands through that hair.The second thing Kuroo noticed about him, was his solid and muscular build. With just a black, sleeveless tank top, his arms, flexing with bulging muscles glistening in sweat, were on full display, which made it hard for Kuroo to peel his eyes away from those sweet, sweet muscles. The thin fabric of the tank top stretched over the wide expanse of the man's chest, leaving nothing much to the imagination.'And those shorts,' Kuroo cursed internally, and his eyes immediately glued onto those thick, glorious thighs. Then, he let his eyes roam, taking in the man's majestic form.Kuroo licked his lips unconsciously.Then, hazed-coloured, cat-like pupils met golden orbs. Only then did he notice that those golden orbs were on him.Also, said man was waving towards him.





	1. bros for life

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : swear words and curse words will be used in this fic !! if you dislike reading such explicit language , please do not read any further !!
> 
> fun fact : bokuto has smaller hands than akaashi , since akaashi has longer fingers :)
> 
> please enjoy reading !  
> p.s. the smutty parts may come later ;; i will do my best to ensure that it is indeed worth the wait !!

Kuroo went to the gym every weekend. There wasn't an exact reason why he went to the gym; he just did. He enjoyed the feeling of accomplishment after returning home from a long workout, then taking a long, nice shower to freshen up himself.

It was just another Saturday morning. It was no different from any other Saturday morning. He went to the gym and went about his regular workout routine: stretching first, then running on the thread mill, periodically increasing the speed. Then, just as he was about to move onto weights, he laid his eyes on the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

"Holy shit," Kuroo sputtered quietly.

The first thing Kuroo noticed about the male was his hair. Spiky white-grey hair with black streaks, done up in a manner that reminded Kuroo of a horned owl. And though spiked up, his hair looked so soft and Kuroo would do _anything_ to run his hands through that hair.

The second thing Kuroo noticed about him, was his solid and muscular build. With just a black, sleeveless tank top, his arms, flexing with bulging muscles glistening in sweat, were on full display, which made it hard for Kuroo to peel his eyes away from those sweet, sweet muscles. The thin fabric of the tank top stretched over the wide expanse of the man's chest, leaving nothing much to the imagination.

'And those shorts,' Kuroo cursed internally, and his eyes immediately glued onto those thick, glorious thighs. Then, he let his eyes roam, taking in the man's majestic form.

Kuroo licked his lips unconsciously.

Hazel-coloured, cat-like pupils met golden orbs. Only then did he notice that those golden orbs were on him.

Also, said man was waving towards him.

Even with such a strong build, the man's face had what had to be the softest smile Kuroo had everseen. The man lifted a hand to scratch the side of his face, then, almost sheepishly, called over to Kuroo.

"Hey, man!" His smile widened into a grin. "Mind giving me a spot here? I'm gonna shoot for 3 sets of 5 reps on the bench press, I should be able to do it, but this gym doesn't allow users to press without a spotter."

Then, as the man tilted his head to the side and gave Kuroo a precious closed-eye smile, Kuroo walked forward without much thinking. Soon enough, he found himself standing before the man.

"Sure, man," he had tried to speak casually, but the slight tremble in his voice betrayed him. He only hoped the man didn't take notice of how nervous he was to be standing so close to such a beautiful man — not to mention help such a beautiful man work out.

The man's smile seemed to widen even further, if that was even possible. He laid a hand on Kuroo's shoulder, and Kuroo's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. For such a big, strong man, he has such small hands. 'He's so fucking cute, damn it,' Kuroo thanked the gods for the blessing that was the presence of such a precious creature.

"Thanks, buddy!" The man removed the hand, and took a few steps backward. "I'm just gonna get a couple extra weights, yeah?"

Kuroo nodded dumbly as the male turned and left, and his mind started to wonder as he looked at the man's broad shoulders, and those strong, bulging biceps. 'How much does he bench press anyway?'

The man returned with two 50lb weights in each hand. "Thanks for waiting, man!" He then proceeded to load the extra weights onto the barbell.

Only then did Kuroo notice just how much the man was going to bench press.

Already on the barbell, were 100lb weights on each side. The man then placed the extra 50lb weights on the barbell, with two on each side.

Kuroo eyes widened incredulously. Then, his eyes flickered from the weights on the barbell, to the man, then back to weights, as if there was some sort of mistake. 'Sure, the dude's strong,' he thought. 'But this much?'

Then, the man turned to face Kuroo again.

"I should be able to press this much," The man grinned. "Unless I yell for you to, you probably don't have to touch the bar, yeah?"

Kuroo nodded again, afraid to speak in case his words came out hoarse and dry and horrible.

Then, the man lied down on the bench, eyes just under the bar. Grabbing the barbell with his thumbs around the bar, he straightened his arms and unracked the bar.

As the man lowered the bar to his mid-chest, Kuroo's eyes were immediately glued onto the man's arms. If Kuroo knew before that the man was strong, which he did, he was still completely and utterly unprepared to see those muscles in use.

The muscles in his biceps, covered in a thin film of sweat, flexed and twitched with every movement. The veins along his arms were popping, visibly pulsating. Kuroo felt blood rush southwards, and he cursed himself.

Straightening his arms again, the man pressed the bar back up. As he held the barbell up for a few moments longer, he let out a quiet grunt of effort.

Kuroo's eyes flickered to the man's face. The very tip of his tongue was sticking out, barely peeking through his lips, pink against pink, as he squinted, golden pupils zeroed in on the barbell.

Kuroo shuddered at the intensity of the man's gaze. Then, the golden orbs flickered over in his direction, and met his gaze.

Locked in the man's intense gaze, Kuroo couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away. He swallowed nervously.

Thankfully, the man soon returned his gaze to the barbell, and he continued bench pressing. Kuroo, though relieved, couldn't help but wish that the man would look at him for just _a bit_ longer.

As the man resumed his workout, Kuroo soon redirected his gaze from the captivating golden pupils to the muscles in his arms once more.

Kuroo exhaled shakily, "Holy shit, dude."

The man chuckled softly, voice low and husky and _so fucking sexy._ The man's eyes darted back to Kuroo, and Kuroo felt his cheeks become hot as he berated himself for speaking aloud.

 _'Great fucking job, Kuroo Tetsurou,'_ he thought to himself bitterly. Then, uncharacteristically embarrassed, Kuroo peeled his eyes away from the man, and shifted his gaze to a corner of the room instead.

The man continued bench pressing until he completed the first set, then proceeded to the second and third set.

Soon, the clattering noise of metal against metal brought Kuroo's gaze back up to the barbell.

The man got off the bench, stretching his arms above his head. He let out small, satisfactory sigh as he rolled his neck. As he turned to face Kuroo, he pulled the bottom of his tank top to wipe the sweat from his face, and Kuroo's eyes immediately travelled to the exposed skin. Though he wasn't quite surprised, the sight of the man's well-defined six packs made his mouth water. When the man released the tank top from his grip, Kuroo reluctantly tore his gaze away.

The man smiled at Kuroo, seemingly oblivious to his staring. "Thanks, man!" He raised a hand to pat Kuroo on the shoulder, and let his hand stay on his shoulder for a moment longer before pulling it away. "You're a real bro, man!"

"Y-yeah," Kuroo stammered nervously, voice coming out croaky. Wincing, he cleared his throat, before continuing, "No problem."

The man's eyes widened impossibly wide, then let out a loud gasp. "Wait, I never told you my name, right?!"

Kuroo shook his head wordlessly.

The man laughed sheepishly, then stuck his hand out. "I'm Bokuto! Bokuto Koutarou!"

Kuroo willed his voice not to tremble as he reached forward to shake Bokuto's hand. "Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou." Bokuto's hand was warm, and Kuroo wanted to cherish that warmth for as long as he could. "Nice to meet you."

Bokuto threw his head back and laughed, boisterous and loud. Kuroo was slightly startled by the sudden increase in volume, though the Bokuto's voice wasn't exactly quiet to begin with.

Bokuto threw an arm around Kuroo's neck in a loose headlock, and pulled him closer. Laughing, he closed his hand in a fist and brought it to Kuroo's head, playfully ruffling his hair. "No needa be so formal, bro!"

Meanwhile, Kuroo, was completely frozen in unsuspecting shock. His cheek was fully pressed against Bokuto's firm pec. The thin fabric of the tank top was slightly damp with the Bokuto's sweat, and it took Kuroo everything _not_ to bury his nose deep in the chest and inhale his cologne and natural body scent.

"We're totally bros now!" Then, with another loud chuckle, Bokuto released Kuroo from his headlock, and Kuroo, dazed, remained still for moments longer, before finally straightening his back.

Kuroo, still in a daze and unsure of how to react, remained silent. Bokuto looked at him, gaze excited and bright, as if anticipating Kuroo's response.

Kuroo, lost in his own thoughts, only returned his gaze dazedly. _'Bro...?'_ he wondered incredulously. _'We just met, though...'_

Bokuto's gaze dimmed, and he seemed to deflate visibly. He lost his smile for a moment, scanning over Kuroo for a bit. Then, scratching his head, he gave Kuroo a small, awkward smile. "We're bros, right, bro? We can totally be bros! We'll be the bestest bros! I'll be a good bro to ya, I promise!"

By now, Kuroo had taken notice of the Bokuto's slightly deflated expression, as well as the slightly forced smile on his face. Kuroo struggled to imagine such a bright and cheery man all depressed and downcast, and his heart panged. _'No, hell no,_ ' he swore to himself; as long as he was here with Bokuto, he was going to smile!

Smiling genuinely, Kuroo gathered the courage to snake an arm around the Bokuto's neck. "Hell yeah, bro!" He cheered loudly. "Bros for life, man!"

Bokuto had stiffened upon contact with Kuroo's arm, and froze in surprise at Kuroo's sudden change in attitude, but immediately lit up at his words. "Really? Really?!" His lips upturned in a wide grin. "Bros for _life_? Holy shit, that's _so_ cool, bro!"

Bokuto gently placed his arm around Kuroo's waist. Stiffening slightly, Kuroo inhaled sharply at the sudden contact, then relaxed into his gentle hold.

Bokuto's golden orbs peered into Kuroo's hazel ones, intense as ever, but with an underlying look of happiness. "Bros for life, bro," he repeated.

With no trace of lingering nervousness, Kuroo smirked his signature cat-like smirk.

"Bros for life, bro," Kuroo echoed.

The smile Bokuto gave afterwards was brighter than any other.

They exchanged numbers.


	2. sorry, bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo let out a quiet moan, blood rushing southwards. He was then painfully reminded of the hard-on he had been sporting since earlier in the gym; watching Bokuto work out, muscles flexing and all, drove him absolutely wild. He had half the mind to be ashamed of having such impure thoughts of Bokuto, his bro, but, god, who was to blame him? Bokuto had the body of a fucking sex god, and Kuroo just had to indulge.
> 
> And so, he let his mind drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : explicit sexual content in this chapter !! if you're uncomfortable with such content , please refrain from reading this !
> 
> enjoy ! :)

Kuroo kicked open the door with one foot, then pumped a fist into the air.

"I'm bros for life with a total fucking hottie!" He screamed, feeling accomplished and smug. His cat, Kenma, meowed lazily from his spot on the coach, looking up at his owner, then decided that whatever the hell his owner was doing was of zero importance and was none of his business, and returned to his cat nap.

Kuroo took no notice of his cat's nonchalance towards his "total score". Slamming the door shut, he then proceeded to parade around the house. "Fuck yeah! My bro's a fine piece of ass!" He stopped in front of the couch, pointing at Kenma. "You hear me, Kenma? He's so _fucking_ hot!"

Kenma hissed angrily, annoyed, as he was woken from his nap yet again. He hopped off the couch and trotted elsewhere.

Kuroo placed down his gym bag and went to take a shower. Hair soaped up and fingers working on massaging his scalp, his mind drifted.

_'Bokuto is so fucking hot, I'd actually die for those arms,'_ Kuroo sighed blissfully. He imagined those arms around his waist, imagined his adorably small hands trailing down his sides, up his neck, roaming everywhere on his body.

Kuroo let out a quiet moan, blood rushing southwards. He was then painfully reminded of the hard-on he had been sporting since earlier in the gym; watching Bokuto work out, muscles flexing and all, drove him _absolutely_ wild. He had half the mind to be ashamed of having such impure thoughts of Bokuto, his bro, but, god, who was to blame him? Bokuto had the body of a fucking sex god, and Kuroo just had to indulge.

"Sorry, bro," Kuroo whispered quietly, hand moving to touch himself.

And so, he let his mind drift.

> _"Fuck, Bokuto..." Kuroo let out a loose whine, rolling his hips into Bokuto, the desperately needed friction he was seeking making him moan loudly, yet it wasn't nearly enough to satisfy his needs._
> 
> _Bokuto was sitting on the couch, legs apart with a needy, moaning Kuroo seated in his lap. Arms around Bokuto's neck, legs around his waist and locked at the ankles, Kuroo rocked against Bokuto, whining and begging for attention._
> 
> _Bokuto, however, merely placed his arms loosely around Kuroo's waist, keeping him in place. Golden, owlish eyes, no longer bright and innocent, were predatory and glinting dangerously. His lips were no longer in their usual cheery smile either, and instead were in the form of a teasing smirk._
> 
> _Removing one hand from Kuroo's waist, Bokuto gently took the other's chin between his index finger and thumb. Tilting Kuroo's chin downwards so that his hazel-coloured, cat-like eyes that were now half-lidded in dazed pleasure, met rapacious golden orbs._
> 
> _"B-bo..." Kuroo whimpered quietly, and his hips immediately stopped moving._
> 
> _Bokuto's eyes demanded absolute obedience, and who was Kuroo to deny?_
> 
> _Bokuto's eyes softened ever so slightly, a difference only Kuroo could tell. "Baby boy," he whispered, voice low and husky, eyes never leaving Kuroo's._
> 
> _Carefully, delicately, Bokuto's hand ran up and down his side before the hand came to a stop on his waist again. He released the chin from his fingertips and brought the hand to the back of Kuroo's head instead, gently pulling him forward until his face was buried in the crook of his neck._
> 
> _Leaning downwards, he pressed a soft kiss against Kuroo's neck, then made a trail until his lips reached the delicate, sensitive spot beneath his ear. Kuroo moaned quietly as Bokuto's proceeded to lick a stripe up to the very spot._
> 
> _Carefully taking Kuroo's earlobe between his teeth, Bokuto nibbled on the soft flesh softly, before releasing the earlobe._
> 
> _"Baby boy," Bokuto whispered into Kuroo's ear, softly. A small smile graced Bokuto's lips as a shiver ran down Kuroo's spine and he shuddered visibly. Then, he took the earlobe between his lips._
> 
> _Flicking his tongue against the earlobe teasingly, Bokuto suckled on the sensitive skin. Kuroo let out a high-pitched whine and his body jerked. Releasing the earlobe a final time, Bokuto pulled back, making sure to lock eyes with Kuroo before he spoke._
> 
> _”You'll be a good boy, won't you?" Bokuto asked, though he already knew the answer._
> 
> _Bokuto's voice rumbled, low and deep, and Kuroo felt his erection strain even further in the constraints of his boxers._
> 
> _With a sharp breath, Kuroo answered,_
> 
> _"Yes."_
> 
> _Bokuto immediately responded, pressing his lips against Kuroo's. Instantly, their lips moulded against each others, and Kuroo obediently opened his mouth when Bokuto's tongue prodded between his lips. Their tongues tangled, wet and messy, and their teeth clashed, clumsily and noisily._
> 
> _Kuroo's hands flew up to Bokuto's head, running his fingers through his soft, white and black locks, while Bokuto's hands rushed to remove Kuroo's shirt, breaking their kiss for a few moments when he had to pull the shirt over the top of Kuroo's head._
> 
> _Bokuto leaned backwards and grabbed Kuroo's ankles, pulling his legs tighter around his waist, before slowly getting up. Kuroo instinctively wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck, while Bokuto supported him against his chest, holding him securely with one arm around his waist, and the other right below his butt._
> 
> _Bokuto hummed appreciatively as Kuroo trailed kisses down the side of his neck. Kicking the bedroom door open with his foot, Bokuto then made his way to the bed._
> 
> _Gently settling Kuroo on the edge of the bed, Bokuto then proceeded to take off his clothes. Kuroo, now only half clothed, shimmied out of his pants, along with his boxers._
> 
> _As Kuroo moved up the bed to rest his head on the pillows, he laid his eyes on the beauty that was Bokuto, who was still undressing._
> 
> _Bokuto's heavenly arm muscles flexed as he moved to remove his shirt, pulling it over his head before tossing it a side haphazardly. Soon, he shed what was remaining of his clothing, leaving Kuroo to feast on Bokuto, in all his naked glory, with his eyes._
> 
> _Kuroo raised both his arms, sitting up against the headboard and smiling over at Bokuto, "C'mere, Bo."_
> 
> _Bokuto moved._
> 
> _Bokuto placed both his hands, palms down, on the end of the bed. Then, slowly, teasingly, much like how a predator would hunt its prey, he crawled over to Kuroo._
> 
> _Kuroo's eyes roamed all over Bokuto's glorious, muscular body. Broad shoulders, muscular arms lined with veins, wide pecs, toned and well-defined abs; Bokuto was beautiful._
> 
> _Bokuto, now hovering over the other with his hands on each side of Kuroo's face, licked his lips._
> 
> _Wrapping one arm around Kuroo's waist, and the other around his neck, Bokuto quickly flipped their positions. Now, Bokuto was lying on his back, and Kuroo was sitting on top of him._
> 
> _Bokuto smirked up at Kuroo, hands reaching over to grip his waist firmly, "Prepare yourself, baby, you know how to, don't you?"_
> 
> _Kuroo wordlessly nodded, and obediently brought two fingers to his lips. Kuroo's warm tongue flicked over the fingers, coating them in a slick layer of saliva, and he made sure to make a show of it._
> 
> _After coating his fingers thoroughly, he slowly took them out of his mouth, letting them trace over his bottom lip, the excess saliva dripping down his own chest and onto Bokuto's chest. Kuroo could practically feel Bokuto's piercing eyes on him, and he hoped his plans of riling the male up was working._
> 
> _Slowly, Kuroo lifted his hips, and brought his fingers to his hole, puckered and tight and untouched._
> 
> _"Two at once?" Bokuto snickered, smirk widening as he slapped Kuroo's ass teasingly, the loud slap of Bokuto's palm against the soft flesh echoing throughout the room, along with Kuroo's quiet whimper. "Such a slut."_
> 
> _Kuroo moaned at the praise, the fingers poking against his hole now circling the puckered skin, before slipping inside easily._
> 
> _"H-hnnng," Kuroo whined impatiently, his fingers now stuffed in his hole to the knuckle. His hole was barely filled, and he felt empty. He wanted more, more, more—_
> 
> _Bokuto hushed him gently, a hand coming to rest on Kuroo's soft thigh, the skin pale and milky. "Patience, baby. You want to take my big, fat dick in your tight little hole, don't you?" Kuroo nodded, moaning and salivating at the mere thought of being filled with Bokuto's length. "Then stretch yourself wide open for me, yeah, baby?"_
> 
> _Kuroo whined, but heeded Bokuto's instructions. He stuffed his fingers deep inside his hole, all the way till he couldn't fit anymore, and started to scissor himself open._
> 
> _'Wider, wider, wider, wider,' he chanted in his head. 'Want Bokuto in me, need bokuto in me.'_
> 
> _Just as his fingers slipped back into his hole, and he was going to start fingering himself, Bokuto saw through him._
> 
> _Hand immediately moving to grip his wrist, Bokuto slowly pulled Kuroo's hand until just the bare fingertips were inside his hole. "I didn't say you could finger yourself, did I?"_
> 
> _Kuroo whined quietly, at the loss, yet his gaze dropped in shame. He whimpered apologetically, bending down to rest his cheek against Bokuto's chest._
> 
> _Bokuto sighed and relented. He kept his grip around the hand, and started to move Kuroo's hand with his, pumping Kuroo's fingers in and out of his hole. Kuroo shuddered as Bokuto slammed his fingers inside with more force, roughly shoving his fingers down to the hilt into his now stretched out and leaking hole._
> 
> _"Bo— Bokuto—" He panted, tongue lolling out. "Want you in me, need you in me—"_
> 
> _Bokuto grunted, pulling Kuroo's hand until the fingers were removed from his hole. Now completely empty, Kuroo wailed._
> 
> _Reaching over to the bedside table, Bokuto grabbed the bottle of lube, then told Kuroo to sit up. He poured a generous amount of lube into Kuroo's hands. "You know what to do, baby? Get my dick all lubed up and wet for your little hole, yeah?"_
> 
> _Kuroo nodded, his own erection straining against his stomach as he looked at Bokuto's dick, long and thick and already fully hard, resting against his stomach._
> 
> _Kuroo rubbed his hands together, warming the lube up for Bokuto's dick. Then, Kuroo brought his hands down to Bokuto's dick, which was long enough for him to wrap both his hands along the length. Bokuto immediately let out a small moan at the contact, hips writhing slightly._
> 
> _Slowly, teasingly, Kuroo began to pump the dick in his hands. Removing one of his hands from the dick, he used a finger to trace the pulsating veins along the length._
> 
> _Bokuto's breath audibly hitched, and he thrusted his hips upwards into Kuroo's hand. "Fuck, baby," He grunted. "Such a tease."_
> 
> _Kuroo purred happily, bringing his lips to kiss the sensitive spot right under the tip of the dick, then pulling away with a loud, wet pop of his lips._
> 
> _He licked his lips teasingly, the taste of lube and pre-cum on the tip of his tongue. "All done!" He chirped, eyes locking with Bokuto's, whose eyes had glazed over with pleasure._
> 
> _Bokuto hummed, "Good boy." Then, reaching up to bring Kuroo's face down, Bokuto kissed him on the lips softly. "Wanna ride me, baby boy?"_
> 
> _Kuroo purred happily. Wiggling his hips and shifting himself above Bokuto, then alligning his eager, stretched out hole with the tip of Bokuto's incredibly hard dick._
> 
> _Then, with a loud, drawn out moan from Kuroo, and a long groan from Bokuto, the head of Bokuto's dick slipped into the right hole._
> 
> _Though Kuroo had stretched himself out as much as he could with his two fingers, he was certain that no amount of stretching or preparation could preprep him for the width and thickness of Bokuto's dick. Kuroo whined out in pain as his hole was stretched out impossibly further, and tears pricked at his eyes._
> 
> _Bokuto's hip twitched and shifted, but he refrained from bucking his hips upwards into Kuroo. Hands resting around Kuroo's waist, Bokuto murmured soft words of encouragement, "There, there. It's alright, baby." He brought Kuroo's hand to his mouth, then pressed a soft kiss to each of his fingers, then to the middle of his palm. "You've got this, baby boy. Slowly, yeah?"_
> 
> _Kuroo shuddered, but nodded. Slowly, he lowered himself into Bokuto's dick. Filthy, dirty, wet noises filled the room as the lubed up dick slid into the slicked up hole, until the entire of Bokuto's dick was shoved balls deep into Kuroo's hole, now stretched out completely._
> 
> _'Fuck, I'm so full!' Kuroo wailed loudly, high-pitched and needy and desperate. His lips parted wide open, and he let out what had to be the filthiest, dirtiest moan. His voice, lewd and lascivious, echoed throughout the room._
> 
> _"Bokuto—" His voice broke off in a loud gasp, and he collapsed onto Bokuto's chest, dick still stuffed to the hilt inside his hole. "Pl— Please—"_
> 
> _Chest heaving up and down as he panted, Kuroo shifted his head to look into Bokuto's eyes._
> 
> _"Take me."_
> 
> _Bokuto snapped immediately, hips ramming upwards in a sharp, quick motion._
> 
> _Kuroo gasped, the tears brimming in his eyes now flowing down his cheeks. His throat was now sore and tired and aching, but he moaned loudly, voice hoarse._
> 
> _Bokuto was wild. His hips pistoned rapidly into Kuroo, non-stop. He grunted, Kuroo was so, so, so tight around his dick, and Kuroo was so, so, so slick and wet and the lewd squelching noises of his dick ramming into the tight, wet hole was driving him crazy._
> 
> _"B— Bo—" Kuroo wailed, arms now wrapped tightly around Bokuto's neck, eyes closed and body limp as he let Bokuto do all the work. Needy and desperate, he pleaded Bokuto once more, completely wrecked and wasted, "T— Touch me— Please—"_
> 
> _Bokuto's hand immediately wrapped around his erection, and Kuroo keened at the contact. As Bokuto dug his thumb into the slit along the head of Kuroo's dick, Kuroo's mind blanked._
> 
> _"A— Ahh—" His voice trailed off in a long whine, and his body jerked with the aching pleasure of release. Body arching above Bokuto, he threw his head back in a final moan, then collapsed onto Bokuto's heaving chest._
> 
> _With one final, sharp thrust, Bokuto, still buried deep in Kuroo, reached his peak and came deep inside Kuroo._

Kuroo's hand moved rapidly, and he thrust into his hand one last time, before he finally released, spurting white into his hand before leaning against the bathroom walls for support. Chest heaving, body sweaty even though he has just taken a bath, Kuroo swore under his breath.

"Sorry, bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to prolong the sexual tension between bo and kuro ;; the actual smut will be in the next chapter , i promise .
> 
> meanwhile , please enjoy this chapter with kuro obsessing over bo's sex god bod ;;;
> 
> thanks for reading , my imaginary readers ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in two days ? i may be going crazy hahah :)
> 
> in the process of writing this i have accidentally deleted this chapter twice, and it took me a crap ton of patience to rewrite it over and over again, but i managed to get it done in no less than 5 hours ! i came up with the plot in about 15 minutes, with major editing and changes along the way as i wrote
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed reading this as much i disliked rewriting this! thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> smutty parts will come later, i promise !


End file.
